Clone Arc
The Clone Arc '''is a storyline that encompassed the investigation, eventual discovery, and thwarting of a plot to mass produce clones of various people throughout the multiverse. The unofficial name given to the storyline at one point was '''Darkness on the Horizon as there was little known about what was happening at first, and the entire arc alludes to a much larger and more sinister plot at work. Preceded by: Terra Stabilization Proceeded by: Celestial Upheaval The Event Shortly after the stabilization of the Terra Cluster worlds, rumors began to surface of killers appearing in the backwoods and forgotten places of the worlds. Men, women, and other things who seem driven by nothing more than rage and malice. Although isolated to the peripheral segtments of the multiverse, these strange happenings rarely stay isolated, so a number of multiversal denizens have begun to investigate. Initially, nothing conclusive had been deduced as to what is causing these outbreaks, or even who is really responsible for them. A great deal of citizens of the Multiverse, even those who have encountered these killers were unaware that they have stumbled upon something with the potential to snowball. Even when faced with the fact that some of the alleged mad attackers resembled family members of multiverse denizens - even if those denizens did not even have family members - a large population discounted that anything out of the ordinary was going on. Eventually, however, more concerted efforts (and serendipitous findings) led to the discovery that the people who had allegedly been driven mad were actually part of some sort of experiement. Secret labs began to be unearthed throughout several worlds of the multiverse, and they seemed to be run by an organization that had somehow kept itself hidden for at least a year. Speculation by authorities ran amok throughout the multiverse as more and more labs were found, complete with cryptic notes, encrypted files, and equipment that suggested a large scale operation with some of the most advanced technology - and even magic - that could be found. Several individuals had begun to follow the trail and put the pieces together, but since there had been no central authority or investigation to bring them together, the identity and goal of the organization remained a mystery for months. The location of the organization's base of operations also eluded the multiverse, but the various clues found began to narrow the search. Finally, a breakthrough occured after a shipment of specimens - aboard a spacecraft owned by the organization - crahed into The Wasteland, leading to the Jurassic Wasteland event. In response to reports of a huge horde of mutated dinosaurs that were rampaging throughout the Mojave, several groups of adventurers were dispatched to protect the locals, hunt down and destroy hunting packs, and utimately investigate the source of the shipment. The group responsible for finding the crashed ship and investigating it eventually unearthed the last piece of the puzzle necesary to put ever anything together. As it turned out, the organization was being run by a man named Harkin from the Mass Effect universe, operating under the alias "Fade." This discovery also implicated the man in his involvement with GUN during the GUN Arc as the chief culprit responsible for approaching GUN, providing them with the means to mass produce clones in their fight with the Altruistic Valorians. This traced Harkin's activity in the multiverse all the way back to the Infected Invasion, as he had apparently approached Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik before GUN. Eggman' s demise during the invasion, and GUN's defeat at the hands of the Valorians, had set their cloning research back several months - if not years - and so they had to splinter their efforts throughout the multiverse. The Uber Ethereal was able to correctly ascertain the location of Harkin's secret headquarters, which turned out to be in the old dockyards of Traverse Town. Wasting little time, the alien commander assembled an assault force to raid the main cloning facility and end the threat of Harkin and his clone army for good. The coalition of attackers managed to breach the cloning facility, dismantled its operations, and bring the arc to a close. Fade was killed in battle, and it is unclear if he is subject to being resurrected by the Netherrealm or not. Results *The creation of M.A.R.S. *A plot to perfect the process of cloning denizens throughout the multiverse was thwarted. *The discovery that a more sinister plot is at work behind the scenes was alluded to. See also *GUN Arc *Infected Invasion External links *Announcement Post Category:Storyline Category:Board-Wide Storyline